Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 3
Publikuję ten rozdział chwilę po skończeniu go. Postanowiłam uciąć go w takim momencie, a niektóre opisy pojawią się w następnym rozdziale. W tym rozdziale grupa spędza kilka godzin na jeździe do nowego miasta - Algos. Okazuje się, że podrózować z nimi będzie nowa dziewczyna. Fineasz zaczyna zwracać uwagę na Izabelę, a zazdrość Judy pogłębia się i zostaje skierowana w stronę pewnej wysportowanej blondynki... Rozdział jest chyba krótszy niż poprzednie, ale nie chciało mi się go bardziej przedłużać. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Sophie Willis *Mary Stuart *Judy Keith *Stephanie Winner - tylko wspomniana *Anabell *John *Jake Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 3 Nastawał mroźny poranek. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, zastępując na niebie księżyc i gwiazdy. Ferb jako jedyny nie spał. Obudził się godzinę wcześniej i nie mógł już ponownie zmrużyć oka. Początkowo nie był spokojny przez perspektywę podróży do innego miasta, teraz jednak wróciło do niego przekonanie, że lepiej się nie denerwować. Jego niepokój zaczął mijać również przez zmęczenie. Chłopak miał sporo stresujących sytuacji w nocy i nawet nie mógł tego odespać. Nie czuł, że w jego świecie prawdopodobnie jest teraz wieczór lub początek nocy. Szybko przestawił się na godzinę panującą w tym miejscu. Reszta spała w najlepsze. Mary spała na siedząco, dzięki czemu Ferb mógł ją z łatwością zobaczyć. Nawet przez sen wyglądała na lekko poirytowaną. Niedaleko niej znajdowała się leżąca na dolnym łóżku Sophie. Podczas snu ślina leciała jej z ust, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył. Na nosie miała swoje okulary z czarnymi oprawkami. Wcześniej mamrotała coś przez sen. Fineasz wyglądał najspokojniej. Udało mu się nawet uśmiechnąć przez sen, mimo, że nie robił tego od kilku godzin. Izabela spała na dolnym łóżku. Przytulała się do poduszki. Kocyk, który znalazła na łóżku, zawinęła wokół siebie w taki sposób, że wyglądała trochę jak kokon, z którego niedługo może wylecieć motyl. Judy nadal leżała twarzą w stronę ściany, jednak we snach nie nawiedzały jej odrobinę niedorzeczne myśli, które znajdowały się w jej głowie kilka godzin wcześniej. Nagle do uszu Ferba doszło dzwonienie. Chłopak wstał i wyjrzał z celi. To John potrząsał złotym dzwoneczkiem. -Ruchy! Wstawać! Nie mamy całego dnia! – wołał energicznie potrząsając dzwonkiem – I tak ominie mnie posiłek… Mary otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Drzwi jej celi otworzyły się jako pierwsze. Dziewczyna była zmęczona i zrezygnowana próbami ucieczki, dlatego rzucając nieżyczliwe spojrzenia w stronę Johna poszła w stronę Jake’a stojącego przy drzwiach. Spokojnie dała się skuć, po czym wyszła z budynku. Za nią pobiegła Sophie, dyskretnie wycierając ślinę i zdejmując okulary. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Jake założył jej na ręce kajdanki, podobnie jak w przypadku Mary. Sophie się tym nie przejęła i pobiegła w stronę koleżanki z celi. Jako następni zostali wypuszczeni Ferb i Fineasz. Chłopcy bez słowa podążyli za koleżankami i powtórzyli całą procedurę. W końcu przyszła pora na Izabelę i Judy. Dziewczyny wspólnie wyszły z celi i udały się do Jake’a, który skuł obydwie. Następnie wyszły z budynku w towarzystwie policjanta i weszły do samochodu, który różnił się od tych, którymi jechały wczoraj. Samochód wyglądał na bardziej opancerzony. Był odrobinę większy, a jego ściany sprawiały wrażenie grubszych i mocniejszych. Był srebrno-błękitny, chociaż niebieski kolor był odrobinę „zabrudzony”. Pojazd miał tylko jedno okno w strefie dla więźniów, natomiast w strefie dla policjantów były trzy, po jednym z każdej strony, z czego można zaliczyć do okien również dużą szybę znajdującą się z przodu. Była odrobinę mniejsza niż szyby w samochodach jeżdżących po Danville. Gdy Iza i Judy wsiadły do samochodu, zauważyły, że oprócz ich znajomych siedzi tam jeszcze jedna osoba. Pomiędzy Sophie a Fineaszem znajdowała się ładna nastolatka z jasnobrązowymi, rozpuszczonymi włosami. Włosy były starannie ułożone – nawet jeden kosmyk nie miał prawa być w niepożądanym miejscu. Wiele z nich było ułożone za uszami. Na głowie miała czerwoną spinkę w kształcie czerwonego kwiatka. Dziewczyna miała brązowe oczy w identycznym kolorze jak włosy. Były podkrążone, przez co nieznajoma traciła odrobinę uroku. Poza tym drobnym szczegółem, jej twarz była niczym nie „skażona”. Nie było na niej żadnych zmarszczek, pryszczy czy piegów. Dziewczyna miała jasną, ładną cerę. Jej nos był mały i prosty. Ubrana była w jasnoróżową tunikę i krótkie spodenki. Na różowych skarpetach miała sportowe buty. Dzieci jeszcze o tym nie wiedziały, ale miała na imię Anabell. Anabell przyglądała się dokładnie każdemu nowemu pasażerowi. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, gdy samochód ruszył, ani, gdy nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy z Mary. Po prostu patrzyła. W jej głowie jednak było mnóstwo myśli, które wolała zatrzymać dla siebie. Zaczęła tworzyć subiektywne opinie na podstawie pierwszego wrażenia, jakie wywarły na niej nowopoznane osoby. Mary niewiadomo kiedy zrzuciła swój sweter i zamieniła spódniczkę na spodnie. Teraz miała na sobie luźną, zieloną koszulkę i ciemne jeansy. Spod bluzki wystawał jej kawałek ciemnozielonego biustonosza, jednak na tyle mały, że prawie nie było tego widać. Swój poprzedni strój trzymała na kolanach. „Wygląda, jakby była wiecznie podenerwowana” pomyślała Anabell. Ma ładne oczy, nawet bardzo, a jej fryzura wygląda nawet ładnie, jednak chyba nie chodziło jej o to. Odpycha od siebie ludzi samą obecnością, chociaż jednocześnie chciałabym dowiedzieć się o niej więcej. Siedziała wyraźnie blisko tej blondynki z rozcięciem na policzku oraz niedaleko zielonowłosego chłopaka. „Niby na nic nie zwraca uwagi, a jednak rzuca spojrzenia tej szatynce oraz temu z trójkątną głową” myślała Anabell. Jako jedyny nie zainteresował się mną, nawet, gdy dyskretnie go popchnęłam. Dziwne…Nie jest może taki ładny jak czerwonowłosy, jednak zdecydowanie mogłabym powiedzieć, że jest bardziej męski. Prawdopodobnie dużo pracuje, bo widać, że ma mięśnie. Pewnie nie zrobił ich sobie na siłowni. Oprócz tego…czuć było od niego pracą. Nie śmierdział, ani nic w tym stylu, jednak było po nim widać, że sporo pracuje. Anabell wysłała mu słaby uśmiech, on jednak nie odpowiedział tym samym. Ponownie nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Blondynka wyglądała na najbardziej poturbowaną z nich wszystkich. Miała rozczochrane włosy i wielkie rozcięcie na policzku. Nie zdążyło się nawet zagoić. Siedziała obok dziewczyny z długimi, czarnymi włosami oraz wcześniej już wspomnianej zielonookiej. „Chyba najładniejsza ze wszystkich obecnych tutaj dziewczyn” pomyślała Anabell. Włosy Judy były gęste, proste i ładne, mimo, że teraz nie sprawiały takiego wrażenia jak zazwyczaj. Prosta grzywka zasłaniała częściowo niebieskie oczy, które w tej chwili radośnie spoglądały na Izabelę. „Ta, zdecydowanie ładnie wygląda, gdy się uśmiecha” pomyślała Anabell. „Zdecydowanie natura obdarzyła ją lepiej niż nas” ze smutkiem i z zazdrością pomyślała Anabell, gdy zobaczyła figurę Judy. „Ma nie tylko lepszą figurę…” ta myśl przepełniona była goryczą. Anabell była płaska jak deska, podczas gdy Judy…Brązowowłosa nie chciała o tym dłużej myśleć, więc przeszła dalej. Izabela też była ładna, jednak miała odrobinę inny typ urody niż Judy. „Jest zbyt słodziutka” myślała Anabell. Różowa sukienka, różowe policzki i wielka, różowa kokarda na głowie. Według Anabelle było to już przesłodzenie, które nie podobało jej się u dziewczyn. Wolała ubraną w luźną bluzkę Mary lub Judy i jej tunikę. Mimo całego różu i słodkości, Iza wyglądała na taką, co potrafiłaby pokazać pazur. Co jakiś czas zerkała na Fineasza, który również na nią patrzył, po chwili jednak odwracał od nie wzrok. „Czerwonowłosy zdecydowanie podoba się tej słodziutkiej” myślała Anabell. To było widać. Iza rzucała mu mnóstwo spojrzeń, jednak on nie odwzajemniał wszystkich. „Może nei zdaje sobie z tego sprawy lub po prostu nie jest nią zainteresowany?” zastanawiała się Anabell. To trochę dziwne, by nie zauważyć takiej dawki spojrzeń. Fineasz patrzył przez jedyne okno, jakie mieli. Miał szczęście, bo usiadł akurat naprzeciw niego. Ana zauważyła, że trochę przeszkadzały mu kajdanki. „Nie tobie jednemu” pomyślała. „Ostatnia…Ona ma ADHD?” pomyślała ze strachem Anabell, gdy zobaczyła kręcącą się na wszystkie strony Sophie. Dziewczyna miała czarne, krótkie, rozczochrane włosy związane czerwonymi wstążkami w dwa kucyki. Prawie jak mała dziewczynka…Jej włosy były po prostu rozczochrane, w przeciwieństwie do włosów zielonookiej, która wyglądała, jakby specjalnie je sobie czochrała. Włosy Sophie robiły co chciały. Dziewczyna miała na sobie białą koszulę z czarnymi guzikami. Na najwyższym zawiązała czarną, wielką kokardę. Na niej założony był żakiet w kolorze żywiej czerwieni. Oprócz tego dziewczyna ubrała się w spódniczkę w biało-czarne pasy, czarne zakolanówki i czerwone buty. Wyglądała na zaciekawioną wszystkim, co się wokół niej działo. Ana zastanawiała się, czy słusznie pomyślała, że tamta różowa jest przesłodzona. Sophie może nie była cała różowiutka, ale aż biło od niej tym, co można było poczuć patrząc na Izabelę. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Widocznie to była ich najlepsza strategia na jej zachowanie. Anabell zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle znała resztę przez np. kilka miesięcy. Podczas, gdy mogła dostrzec wyraźne relacje między resztą, Sophie wyglądała na taką, co każdego by zaczepiła. Anabell ułożyła sobie w głowie kilka możliwych opcji. Pierwsza z nich mówiła, że wszyscy znają się już przez dłuższy czas, jednak Ana odrzuciła ją. Jak to możliwe, by szóstka dzieciaków zrobiła na tyle złego, by zasłużyć na transport? To prawie niewykonalne. Zazwyczaj zresztą rodzice chronią swoje dzieci i nie pozwalają ich przesłać do Algos. Druga opcja mówi, że Sophie nie znała wcześniej nikogo z tych dzieci, natomiast Fineasz, Ferb i Mary znali się już wcześniej. Ta opcja zrodziła się dzięki spojrzeniom rzucanym przez zielonowłosego. Mary mogła należeć również do drugiej grupy, czyli do Judy i Izy, które wyraźnie często nawiązywały kontakt. Anabell pomyślała, że być może czarnowłosa niedawno poznała Fineasza i jest nim zauroczona. To były jednak tylko jej pomysły, a Ana nie wiedziała, czy któryś z nich okaże się prawdą. Samochód jechał już drogą przez jakiś czas. Ulice były o wiele zwyczajniejsze niż nocą. Neony były wyłączone, przez co efekt świateł znikł, a miasto straciło swój czar. Gdy pojazd przejechał kilka ostatnich uliczek, wjechał na teren zamknięty. John uruchomił jeden z przycisków znajdujących się niedaleko kierownicy. Droga przed samochodem zaczęła powoli zapadać się pod ziemię, aż utworzyła specjalny zjazd. Samochód nim zjechał i już po chwili znalazł się w tunelu. Był on, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych miejsc w Rare City, oświetlony zwyczajnym, niekolorowym światłem. W środku pojazdu panowała niezapomniana atmosfera. Nie było tam dużo światła, jednak te, które docierało do środka traktowane było z należytym szacunkiem. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego światła z taką trudnością dostawały się do środka. Sophie nie mogła wytrzymać dłużej milczenia. Miała ochotę mówić cokolwiek, nawet, jeśli nie będzie to miało sensu, jednak nie wiedziała, czy powinna gadać. Chciała zaczekać, aż ktoś inny zacznie rozmowę, jednak uznała, że chyba się nie doczeka. W końcu postanowiła zagadać do nowej „koleżanki”. -Cześć! Jak masz na imię? – zapytała radośnie, posyłając uśmiech w stronę Anabell. Nie był to ten szeroki uśmiech, który pokazuje Mary. Tamten był zarezerwowany tylko dla zielonookiej., Anabell spojrzała na dziewczynę i zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle jej odpowiedzieć. Zdecydowała, że lepiej jednak zacząć rozmowę. -Anabell. W skrócie Ana. Nie Bell, nie Nabella lub Abelka. Po prostu Ana – powiedziała Anabell. Sophie lekko się zawiodła. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się wymyślić jakieś fajne przezwisko dla Any, jednak tamta była chyba na to przygotowana. Przez myśli Sophie przelatywały właśnie najróżniejsze przezwiska takie jak np. Anbella, Bellana, Belka i Apella. Iza postanowiła spróbować podtrzymać rozmowę. -Więc…Ja jestem Izabela, chociaż możesz na mnie mówić Iza – powiedziała. Szturchnęła łokciem Judy, aby ta również się odezwała. Ta westchnęła. Widziała spojrzenia posyłane jej i innym przez Anabell i zastanawiała się, czy chce z nią nawiązać znajomość. -Judy. W skrócie Jude. -Sophie Coffee Sugar Candy Willis, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Sophie! – Anabell nie ukryła zdziwienia, gdy to usłyszała. -Naprawdę twoi rodzice nadali ci te wszystkie imiona?! -Och, oczywiście, że nie! Nazwali mnie Sophie Willis, jednak ja pomyślałam, że fajnie by było mieć kilka imion, więc na początku mówiłam na siebie Sugar, później spróbowałam kawy i postanowiłam dodać Coffee. Od zawsze lubiłam cukierki, więc pojawienie się Candy było pewne. Co prawda, teraz bardziej używam Sophie lub ewentualnie Sugar, ale to nie znaczy, że pozostałych imion nie ma. Oprócz tego, mam zamiar kiedyś oficjalnie dodać sobie te imiona, dzięki czemu miałabym wiele zabawnych sytuacji. Wyobrażasz bose mnie w sądzie, kiedy sędzia wywołuje mnie jako świadka lub kogoś w tym stylu? „Świadek Sophie Coffee Sugar Candy Willis”! – wyjaśniła Sophie. Ana patrzyła na nią przez chwilę i próbowała zrozumieć, czy na pewno wszystko, co usłyszała słyszeli również inni. Zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, Iza potrząsnęła głową, aby pokazać, że ona wie, co przeżywa Anabell. -Jestem Fineasz, a to mój brat Ferb – powiedział Fineasz pokazując ręką zielonowłosego. Została tylko Mary, która zastanawiała się, czy cokolwiek mówić. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że głupio by było teraz milczeć. -Mary – to było wszystko, czego dowiedziała się Ana. Nie była zła na Mary, że tamta wyglądała na źle nastawioną do nowej znajomej. W końcu Anabell też nie była pierwsza do zapoznawania się. -Więc…Co zrobiliście? – zapytała Ana, spoglądając na kajdanki Mary. Anabell jako jedyna nie miała takich na rękach. -Nic nie zrobiliśmy – powiedziała spokojnie Iza. Ana zaśmiała się cicho. -Gdybyście nic nie zrobili, to nie mielibyście tego na rękach. -Uwierz, my nic nie zrobiliśmy – przekonywała ją Izabela. Anabell nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną. -Dobra, jak tam chcecie. W końcu i tak powiecie. Spędzimy razem kilka godzin – po usłyszeniu tego, Judy wyglądała na lekko zaskoczoną. -Jak to kilka godzin? Nie jedziemy po prostu do innego miasta? -Tak, do innego miasta. Jedziemy do miasta oddalonego o ponad sto kilometrów z prędkością około trzydziestu na godzinę. Do tego czytałam, że droga jest tak źle zbudowana, że składa się praktycznie z samych zakrętów. Dodaj to wszystko, a otrzymasz najgorszy dojazd w historii. Właściwie to jedyny dojazd… -Ale po co robić taką beznadziejną drogę? Zrobili ją tylko po to, aby utrudnić ludziom życie? – zapytała Judy. -Prawdopodobnie tak. Ja nie wiem, co ktoś sobie myślał. I tak jeżdżą tędy tylko towary i samochody policyjne. -Ale co z innymi ludźmi? Oni nie mogą przejechać z miasta do miasta? – zapytał Fineasz, przestraszony perspektywą uwięzienia w jednym, do tego tak nieprzyjaznym, miejscu. -Oto przybywam ja! Muszę dostać się do ciotki, dlatego podróżuję z wami. To był jedyny dostępny środek transportu, jakim mogłam jechać. -Kiedy cię odwiozą do domu? Wiesz, po wizycie u twojej cioci? – zapytała Iza, która czuła, że zna odpowiedź. -Kiedy jacyś przestępcy pojawią się w Algos i policjanci będą chcieli mnie wziąć. -Ale wiesz, że to może nigdy nie nastąpić? – powiedziała Mary. Anabell westchnęła. -Tak, wiem o tym. Ale moja ciocia jest chora i potrzebuje kogoś, kto się nią zaopiekuje. Pieniędzy jej starczy, a ja nie muszę chodzić do szkoły jeszcze przez jakiś czas, więc zdążę się do jakiejś zapisać. -Dlaczego pielęgniarki nie przyjdą do twojej cioci? Przecież ma pieniądze, zgaduję, że byłoby ją na to stać – zaproponowała Iza. -Służba zdrowia w Algos jest tak obciążona, że zamiast się tam leczyć, można od razu iść do zakładu pogrzebowego – powiedziała bez zająknięcia się Ana – Już dzisiaj możesz umówić się na rok 2024, oczywiście, jeśli będziesz miała szczęście. -Ale…Dlaczego w takim razie wysyłają ludzi do tego miasta? – zapytała Iza – Skoro szpitale i lekarze są tacy obciążeni, to dlaczego dokładają im roboty wysyłając tam nas? -Gdybym to wiedziała, to bym wam powiedziała. -A może trafimy do więzienia? – zapytała z entuzjazmem Sophie. Anabell pokręciła przecząco głową. -Znam ludzi, których tu wysyłano. Nie wsadzają od razu wszystkich do więzienia. Raczej znajdują kogoś, kto pomoże im znaleźć pracę i mieszkanie, aby mieć dodatkowych podatników. -Skąd to wszystko wiesz, co? – zapytała Mary. Ana prychnęła. -Interesuję się i tyle. Zresztą, połowę z tych rzeczy wie każdy. Skąd wy się w ogóle urwaliście? Nie wiecie praktycznie o niczym, co się tutaj dzieje – powiedziała Anabell, przyglądając się Mary. Chciała wykryć u niej jakiekolwiek ślady wskazujące na to, że zaraz zacznie kłamać. Mary nic nie mówiła, nie chcąc przez przypadek powiedzieć czegoś, co może być niekorzystne w obecnej sytuacji. Wyręczyła ją Sophie… -Urwaliśmy się z Danville! – zawołała, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Mary posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie, przez co niebieskooka nagle zrobiła się cała czerwona. -Danville? Zaraz…Czy to nie jedna z dzielnic Boledy? – zapytała zdezorientowana Anabell. Iza postanowiła wykorzystać pomysł podsunięty przez Anę. -Tak, to jedna z dzielnic Boledy – powiedziała szybko. Kłamanie zdecydowanie lepiej wychodziło Mary, jednak Izabela zrobiła to na tyle dobrze, że Anabell jej prawie uwierzyła. -W takim razie po co przyjechaliście do Rare City? Przecież w Boledzie żyje się o wiele lepiej. Już sobie wyobrażam, ile musieliście tutaj jechać tunelami – podrapała się po głowie – Skoro nie wiedzieliście prawie nic o tunelach, to niby jakim sposobem mogliście się dostać na praktycznie drugą stronę kontynentu? – Iza nie przewidziała, że to może być tak daleko. Posłała Anabell nerwowy uśmiech i zastanawiała się, czy jest to kontynent takiej samej wielkości jak Ameryka Północna. Była również ciekawa, czy stwierdzenie „żyje się o wiele lepiej” mówiło o tym, że tamte miasto było podobnie do miast, jakie ona zna. -Skoro to Ameryka Północna tego wymiaru, to chyba musi być tej samej wielkości – myślała. Po chwili szeptem zapytała Judy, co ona o tym myśli. -Być może to nie jest dokładna kopia naszej Ameryki – wyszeptała blondynka – A jeśli nawet jest, to może mieli tu jakąś wojnę lub coś w tym stylu, a to mogłoby odrobinę zmienić wygląd i powierzchnię lądu. -Ja bym bardziej stawiał na katastrofę ekologiczną – dołączył się Fineasz – Pomyślcie, jaką musieliby mieć broń, aby mocno zmienić kształt lub wielkość kontynentu. -Ale wyobrażasz sobie taką wielką katastrofę ekologiczną? – odpowiedziała Judy – zresztą, na razie się raczej tego nie dowiemy. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo bylibyśmy podejrzani, gdybyśmy o coś takiego zapytali? -Dlaczego nie możemy o coś takiego zapytać? – zdziwiła się Izabela. Judy spojrzała na nią. -Gdyby coś takiego się stało, na pewno byłaby jakaś rocznica lub wspominano by o tym na lekcjach historii lub geografii – wyjaśniła Jud. Iza uznała, że to w miarę logiczne wyjaśnienie i pokiwała głową, pokazując koleżance, że już rozumie. Miała wielkie szczęście, że Ferb i Sophie zajęli rozmową Anabell. Głównie Sophie. Czarnowłosa zadawała nowej znajomej masę pytań. Na szczęście zupełnie nie były związane z ich czymś, o czym lepiej nie mówić. Pytała o takie rzeczy jak ulubiony kolor, ulubione ciasto, czy ulubiony zwierzak. Szybko dowiedziała się, że ulubionym kolorem Any jest jasnozielony i różowy, jej ulubione ciasto to szarlotka, natomiast najbardziej lubianym przez szatynkę zwierzakiem jest kret. Zapytana, dlaczego wybrała takie, a nie inne zwierze, odpowiedziała: -Ludzie opanowują podziemia. Lepiej nie zapominać, kto był pierwszy. Atmosfera w pojeździe rozluźniła się. Ana również zaczęła pytać o ulubione kolory i zwierzaki. Najwięcej o sobie powiedziała Sophie. Do każdej odpowiedzi dodawała coś od siebie, dzięki czemu rozpoczęła wiele rozmów. Judy w końcu też poczuła się odrobinę pewniej i bezpieczniej i powoli zaczynała się zachowywać jak Judy z pierwszego wymiaru. Mimo, że początkowo nie chciała nawiązywać znajomości z Anabell, zobaczyła, że całkiem miło się z nią rozmawia. -Ale za co lubisz koty? Przecież one są strasznie leniwe – powiedziała Ana. Judy postanowiła bronić swoich ulubieńców. -Dużo śpią i są leniwe, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogą być aktywne. Są doskonałymi, małymi zabójcami, a do tego miłymi towarzyszami. Potrafią przywiązać się do właściciela i tęsknią za nim, gdy go nie ma. Wiem o tym, bo mam…- Judy wolała nie mówić o tym, że ma kota, ponieważ musiałaby odpowiadać na pytania typu „Dlaczego go zostawiłaś?”-…to znaczy, moja ciocia ma kota, którego nazwała Łatka. Jest śliczna, czysta i mądra. Bardzo dużo rozumie, jednak i tak łamie zasady. Koty są również bardzo stanowcze i lubią robić po swojemu. Poza tym, zazwyczaj nie narzucają się tak jak psy i nie są takie zboczone jak króliki… -Króliki są zboczone? – zapytał ze zdumieniem Fineasz. Judy uśmiechnęła się do niego. -Uwierz mi, są i to bardzo. Nie mówię, że nie są fajne, bo są, ale zdecydowanie są zboczone. Kiedyś jeden próbował zrobić '''to '''z kotem mojej cioci albo z jej dywanem… -Dobra, nie chcę już więcej wiedzieć! – zawołał Fineasz. Judy i Anabell wymieniły się uśmiechami. -No, przynajmniej podałaś jakiś powód, czemu lubisz koty. Najczęściej słyszę tylko „Bo są słodkie” i tyle. Ale to naprawdę nie jest twój kot? Gadałaś jak przeciętny właściciel kota, który mówi, jaki to jego zwierzak jest miły, ładny i inteligentny – Anabell nawet nie wiedziała, jak blisko prawdy była. Judy zapomniała, że zazwyczaj mówi jak przeciętny właściciel kota. Ale co poradzi, że jej kot naprawdę jest ładny, miły i mądry? Wszyscy w samochodzie prowadzili wesołe rozmowy, prawie zapominając o swojej obecnej sytuacji. Sophie cieszyła się, że wreszcie ktoś się uśmiecha. -Wszyscy byli tacy ponurzy – pomyślała – A teraz mamy nową koleżankę! Hurra! Nawet Fineasz nie był taki markotny jak wczoraj i wesoło udzielał się w rozmowach. Nie wspominał co prawda o tym, że codziennie buduje z bratem wynalazki, jednak zachowywał się jak Fineasz, którego dzieci znały i kochały. Zwłaszcza Izabela. Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, że czerwonowłosy chłopak nareszcie jest sobą. Nigdy nie lubiła chwil, w których się martwił. Zauważyła również, że ponownie zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę. Co chwila zapraszał ją do rozmowy, spoglądał na nią i pytał ją o opinie w właśnie omawianych sprawach. Iza czuła się wniebowzięta. Płomienne uczucie, które z biegiem lat było niezauważane, zaczynało powoli przygasać, teraz jednak, po chwilach kompletnego ignorowania przez Fineasza, ponownie rozpalił się w jej sercu płomień miłości. Lekko się zarumieniła, co dodało jej uroku. Do wszystkich się uśmiechała, nawet do Sophie, która zazwyczaj ją denerwuje. Judy zauważyła nagłą zmianę w zachowaniu i wyglądzie Izabeli. Przez chwilę spoglądała na Fineasza, później na nią, aż w końcu zrozumiała, co było powodem poprawy humoru jej koleżanki. Teraz to ona poczuła się odrobinę markotna. Co prawda jej rodzice polecieli odwiedzić jej dziadków w Polsce, a ciocia Elizabeth pozwoliła jej nocować u kolegów kiedy tylko zechce, jednak wiedziała, że i tak będzie się martwić, jeśli nie wróci przez co najmniej kilka dni do domu. Elizabeth Keith jest ciocią Judy od strony ojca. To u niej blondynka spędzała ostatnie wakacje. Od urodzenia mieszka w Stanach Zjednoczonych i rzadko z nich wyjeżdża, dlatego Jud nie znała dobrze cioci. Zresztą, Judy też rzadko wylatywała poza Polskę, dlatego obydwie miały mało okazji do widywania się. Praktycznie poznały się dopiero kilka miesięcy temu, gdy Judy spędziła u niej prawie całe wakacje. Na początku ciocia Elizabeth była dla Judy prawie obcą osobą, teraz jednak bardzo jej na niej zależy i lubi do niej przychodzić co kilka dni. Patrząc na zakochaną Izabelę, Judy zaczęła tęsknić za Patrickiem. Poczuła również małe ukłucie zazdrości. Patrick zawsze jest dla niej miły, jednak nie poświęca jej tyle uwagi co Fineasz poświęca w tej chwili Izabeli. Iza była taka szczęśliwa, a te rumieńce na twarzy dodawały jej uroku. Judy ponownie zaczęła myśleć o tym, czy Patrick znalazł sobie nową koleżankę. Myśląc o Stephanie, Judy czuła się najbardziej zagrożona. Przecież ona jest inteligentna i wysportowana. Judy co prawda też sporo się rusza, ale zdecydowanie daleko jej do zielonookiej. Stephanie jest też zdecydowanie popularniejsza od Jud. Judy martwiła się, że nie ma jak rywalizować z cheerleaderką. Dziewczyny praktycznie w ogóle nie nawiązały ze sobą kontaktu, Judy jednak zna Stef z powodu jej licznych sukcesów sportowych oraz z powodu wcześniej wspomnianego bycia cheerleaderką. Pomijając to, że jest liderką cheerleaderek… Judy nie czuła nigdy wcześniej niechęci do Stephanie, teraz jednak to uczucie pojawiło się i nie chciało zniknąć. Judy nie obchodziło, że Stef nie robiła praktycznie żadnych kroków w stronę uwodzenia Patricka. W wyobraźni tworzyła scenki, w których Stef w stroju cheerleaderek rozmawia z Patrickiem kończącym trening. Widziała przed sobą Patricka odprowadzającego Stephanie do jej domu, wspólne spacery i pogawędki. Nikt nie zauważył, że Judy się martwiła, jednak dziewczyna cieszyła się z tego powodu. Wiedziała, że reszta potraktowałaby jej obawy jak coś bezpodstawnego, a ona nie chciała być wyśmiana. Dziewczyna wyjrzała za szybę. Ziemia, światła, ziemia i więcej świateł. -Interesujące widoki…- pomyślała Jud. Przestała przyglądać się ziemi i światłom, aby móc rozejrzeć się po furgonetce. Jedynymi, którzy nie byli tak zajęci rozmową byli Mary i Ferb. Obydwoje nie są zbyt towarzyskimi ludźmi, więc dziewczyna nie była zdziwiona. Po wcześniejszym parowaniu Patricka i Stephanie, Judy z łatwością tworzyła w wyobraźni nowe związki. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała i po chwili do jej głowy wpadła nowa myśl. -Mary…i Ferb? – chyba jako jedyna Judy zauważyła coś podejrzanego w przyjaźni Ferba i Mary. Spędzali ze sobą najwięcej czasu, a Ferb wybrał Mary do swojej grupy. Jud nie wiedziała, czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia, czy może naprawdę coś między nimi iskrzy. Mary nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z miłością. Judy nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak jest, jednak nie miała zamiaru w to wnikać. Poza tym, Mary zawsze pasowała do Buforda. W domu spędza z nim dużo czasu, trenuje go, a nawet odrobinę wychowuje. Tutaj go nie ma, a Mary została sama. Judy postanowiła, że będzie ich obserwować, aby dowiedzieć się, czy Mary nareszcie się przeprosiła z miłością. Czas jazdy dłużył się i dłużył. Powoli kończyły się tematy do rozmowy. Grupa nadal uważała, aby nie zdradzić niczego Anabell. Brązowowłosa na szczęście przestawała zastanawiać się, czy naprawdę są z Danville w Boledy, czy może kłamią. Uznała, że jej nowi znajomi są bardzo mili i przyjemnie się z nimi rozmawia. Zupełnie zapomniała o tym, że mają jechać przez kilka godzin. Dobrze się bawiła i na razie nie chciała tego kończyć. Samochód przyśpieszył. Ana zauważyła to i zastanowiła się, czy to bezpieczne w tych tunelach. Po chwili pomyślała, że kierowca wie, co robi, dlatego spokojnie wróciła do rozmowy. Nagle samochód podskoczył na kamieniu. Przez prędkość z jaką jechali, pojazd podskoczył, a dzieci razem z nim. Najmniej szczęścia miała Judy. Reszta po prostu na chwilę podleciała, ona natomiast uderzyła głową w sufit (jeśli można tak określić górę samochodu). Po krótkiej chwili wróciła na swoje miejsce i położyła rękę na głowie. -Dlaczego mnie to spotyka? – zapytała ze złością, przypominając sobie o rozcięciu na policzku – Ej! Wy z przodu! Może będziecie uważać, co?! -Nie gorączkuj się, mała! – zawołał John, po czym szepnął do Jake’a – Ale ta droga jest beznadziejna. Nawet nie można przyśpieszyć. Jedziemy już ponad dwie godziny… Po jakimś czasie Judy poczuła się senna. No tak, mało spała, a przecież uwielbia spać około dziesięciu godzin dziennie. Poprosiła Izę o to, aby się odrobinę przesunęła, a sama położyła się na ławeczce i użyła kajdanek jako poduszki. Iza podziwiała ją za umiejętność spania nawet w takich warunkach. Sama była senna, jednak nie potrafiła zasnąć leżąc twarzą na kajdankach. Judy powoli odchodziła do krainy snów. Początkowo słyszała jeszcze wszystko, co mówili jej towarzysze, powoli jednak ich głosy wydawały się jakby odległe i przytłumione. W końcu Judy mogła się wyspać. Blondynka spacerowała korytarzami dziwnego budynku przypominającego świątynię. Wszystko było brązowo-złote. Podłoga wyglądała na zrobioną z kamienia. Judy nie wiedziała, dlaczego tu jest, jednak czuła, że musi iść przed siebie. Przemierzała świątynię z uczuciem niepokoju ściskającym klatkę piersiową. Nie miała możliwości pójść inną drogą. Nigdzie nie było żadnych pokoi lub nawet wgłębień w ścianie. Wszystko było przeraźliwie równe. Judy przyśpieszyła. Korytarz ciągną się i ciągną, a nie zanosiło się na koniec drogi. Było tak cicho, że Judy słyszała bicie własnego serca. Wydawało jej się, że nawet dźwięk jej kroków został w jakiś sposób wyciszony. Po co najmniej kilkunastu minutach droga zaczęła się obniżać. Judy przebiegła ten odcinek drogi. Gdy się zatrzymała, jej oczom ukazały się dziwne źródła. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazła było zrobione ze zwyczajnego kamienia. Nic nie było pomalowane, w przeciwieństwie do korytarza. Woda wytwarzała niebieską poświatę, która odbijała się od ścian. Judy powoli zbliżyła się do dziwnej cieczy. Tak, to na pewno była woda, ale inna niż ta, którą kiedykolwiek widziała Judy. Dziewczyna poczuła dziwną więź z substancją i postanowiła jej dotknąć. Już miała to zrobić, gdy nagle sen zaczął się rozmazywać. -Nie! Muszę zobaczyć, co to jest! – zawołała Judy. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Została obudzona przez Fineasza, który spoglądał na nią z niepokojem. Judy dotknęła ręką czoła. Była cała spocona. -Judy, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Fineasz. Judy upewniła się, że to na pewno nie sen, po czym usiadła na ławce, z której okazało się, że spadła, obok Izy. Uśmiechnęła się, aby uspokoić innych, po czym zaczęła wyjaśniać. -Miałam po prostu dziwny sen. To wszystko – powiedziała, jednak czuła, że Fineasz jej nie uwierzył. Od czasu przygody z Aishą z poprzednich wakacji, Fineasz zwraca większą uwagę na jej sny. Wszystkie traktuje niezwykle poważnie i wypytuje o nie Judy, aby sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna nie dostała przypadkiem jakiejś zaszyfrowanej wiadomości podczas snu. -Więc…Obudziliście mnie tylko dlatego, że się spociłam podczas snu? – zapytała Jud. Była odrobinę zła na Fineasza, ponieważ bardzo chciała zobaczyć, co się stanie, gdy dotknie tej wody. -Nie…Dojeżdżamy…- powiedział Fineasz. Przyjemna atmosfera zniknęła od razu. Wszyscy praktycznie zapomnieli, że jadą do jakiegoś strasznego miasta. Faktycznie, samochód zaczął jechać pod górkę. Nikt się nie odzywał. Iza zaczęła się martwić, gdzie ich dokładnie zawiozą, Ferb prawie nigdy nic nie mówi, Mary była zamyślona, Sophie nic ni mówiła, ponieważ inni też nic nie mówili, Fineasz przyglądał się uważnie Judy, natomiast Jud ciągle zastanawiała się, czy jej sen miał jakieś niezwykłe znaczenie. Nigdy jej się nie śniło nic podobnego. W końcu samochód wyjechał z podziemi. John i Jake odetchnęli z ulgą. Nareszcie zobaczyli trochę światła. Jeśli można by to nazwać naturalnym światłem… -Coś mi się wydaje, że chcę wracać do Rare…-szepnęła Iza. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 3"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki